Grand Festival: Party Edition
by Jenvaati
Summary: WHAT IF Drew didn't leave right after training, and May stopped him? They would go to the party and all, that's what!


Well, well, well…I'm back…hahaha! Okay, I'll be serious…this is for my friend CHAUNA who goes by the name CHIUNA! I was writing another fic for her, but it's impossible for me to finish ANYTHING on time, so I'm going to write a ONE-SHOT for her this tiimeee! So, I hope you like it, Chuana, and everyone else, I hope you like it too!

Disclaimer: To pokemon owners, I don't own pokemon 'cuz I'm way too cool for that! Haha, I mean, um, you're cool too, heh…Before this gets awkward…from, Jenvaati!

Now that is a great disclaimer! Oh my, I'm getting conceited! Heh, I'm having SO much fun just writing the author's thing before the chapter….

Well, TO THE STORY! Cheers! (You knew I had to add in 'Cheers'!)

Grand Festival: Party Edition

May sat down on the bench, and sighed. "I guess I ate too much…" She was at the party, now that the Grand Festival was officially over.

Nearby, some lights lit up the sky. They looked beautiful, but of course May just wants to know what they are. So she says, "Where are those lights coming from?" or something to that effect.

She runs over to the scene, despite her full stomach.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" asked May.

"Training of course," said Drew, waving his hand as if May didn't know what 'training' meant.

-------------------------------------Division Ice-cream Cone!---------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Drew was walking away. He said that he was hoping to see May compete in next year's festival.

May didn't want to see him go yet, not before he missed the whole party. "Drew, WAIT!"

"Hmm?" Drew turned around.

May ran up to him. "You didn't even go to the party! You have to enjoy yourself some more!"

"No thanks," said Drew simply.

"Ahahahahaha!" May laughed as if Drew was saying a joke.

"Huh? Are you okay, May?" Drew looked worried, as if May just 'lost her marbles'.

May grabbed Drew's hand. "No way I'm letting you miss the party!" She dragged him around.

Soon, they bumped into something, hard.

May and Drew had bumped into Ash, Max, Brock, and May's mother. Not to mention Ash's ice-cream cone, which was now all over May's face.

"Nice going, May," said Drew.

"AHHH, I HAVE ICE-CREAM ON MY FACE!" May yelled.

"It's a nice look on you," Drew said with a snicker.

"Sorry, I thought you might like a cone," apologized Ash.

"No thanks…" said May. Her mother handed her a napkin, and she quickly wiped off her face.

"May…and Drew?" asked Brock.

"Someone's got a boyfriend!" said May's mother gleefully.

"MOM!" yelled May.

"I'm out of here," said Drew.

"No, wait! We have to go to the party first!" May said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." May quickly glanced at the group, and Ash nodded.

May grabbed Drew's hand again, and dragged him to the party area, where many tables were set up and people were standing around and chatting.

"Let's go to the desserts!" squealed May. She dragged Drew with her to the said table.

"You hungry, Drew?" asked May, as she handed him a plate. Then she piled it high with desserts of all kinds while he held it awkwardly. When that was done, she got herself a plate. There's always room for desserts!

"Uh…" Drew held his now-heavy plate and stared at it. He hesitantly picked up a fork and poked at a slice of cake.

"What's wrong? You missed the party, so you can't be full," said May.

"Didn't you go to the party?" asked Drew.

"Yeah!" May nodded enthusiastically.

"…Didn't you eat already?" asked Drew.

"Yup!" May nodded again, and went through her plate really fast.

Drew ate about half before giving up. He couldn't eat so many sweets at one time.

"Well, come on! Let's go to the city!" exclaimed May. She grabbed Drew's hand, but Drew shook her hand off.

"I can walk, thanks."

May made a face. "Okay, we'll race!"

"Masquerain, go! Race with May!" said Drew.

"I'll definitely win against _that,_" said May.

"Are you calling Masquerain slow?" asked Drew.

"Maybe," said May, grinning at Drew.

"Ready, GO!" yelled Drew. May 'blasted off' and took the lead. Masquerain trailed behind her, looking shocked.

"Wow…she's hyper. Must be on a sugar rush…" commented Drew, as he calmly walked to the city gate.

"I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I WIN!" May did a happy dance, while Masquerain was dripping in sweat.

"Masquerain, return," said Drew, when he got there. "Congratulations, May." He handed her a rose.

May looked puzzled for a moment, but took it.

"So where do you want to go, May?" asked Drew.

"Well…" May took out her guide book. "There's this great restaurant I wanted to try out…"

"We just ate!" complained Drew.

"Okay…then we can go to this bakery here…" May pointed to her map.

"Give me that!" said Drew. He looked at it quickly. "It's full of places to get food…"

May grinned. "Yeah, I got the food edition!"

Drew took out his own guide book from seemingly out of nowhere. "There's a gift shop closeby. Let's go there."

"Fine, fine…" grumbled May, who wanted to try some of the city's famous cheese sticks.

May jogged alongside Drew since she was really hyper.

-------------------------------------------------Division Ice-cream Cone----------------------------

"They're definitely in love…" said Ash.

"I didn't know that May was so _forward!"_ exclaimed May's mother.

"I didn't either, Mom," said Max.

"She seems to be happiest when Drew's around…" said Brock. "Maybe she should travel with him instead of us."

"Maybe she should…" agreed Ash.

"They look so _right_ together!" May's mother giggled.

"So, should we leave her with Drew?" asked Max.

May's mother thought about that for a while. "Yes, we should. Max, you're going to be just fine with Ash and Brock, I'm sure of that. Brock, please take care of Max. And Ash, please help Max catch a pokemon. I think he's old enough."

"Sure thing, Caroline!" said Ash.

"I'll take good care of him!" said Brock.

The group began to plot how to leave May with Drew and finally decided on leaving a note at the city's exit. May and Drew would have to see that before they left.

-------------------------------------Division Ice-cream Cone----------------------------------

May sneezed. "My family's planning something evil."

Drew ignored her, and found a green over-shirt. He bought that to replace his purple one. He needed to look good for next year's festival.

"Oh look! There's a restaurant across the street!" exclaimed May.

"Fascinating," said Drew, who was trying on the green over-shirt. At this point, he was glad that May dragged him around because the over-shirt was on sale.

"Maybe I should get all green too…" said May, looking at the collection of clothes.

"Excuse me, but I do have a black shirt," protested Drew.

"And we're going to change that!" said May happily, picking out a a plain green shirt and handing it to Drew.

Drew grumbled, but accepted the shirt because it was such a good bargain.

May looked around and found green clothes too. They looked exactly like her red ones, except they were green. (Note 1 at end of one-shot)

She even found a green bandana and green sandals. Her miniskirt was still black and white, however, and so were her gloves. Her shirt was green and black, and her bandana was green and white. Just imagine her regular clothes, except fill in a light shade of green (lighter than Drew's hair) for all the red.

They both went to change, and they paid the sales person, who sweat-dropped when he saw how matching they were.

"I can't believe I listened to you," said Drew.

"I can't believe I didn't get green pajamas," said May.

----------------------------------------Division Ice-cream Cone-----------------------------------

"I'm going to miss May," said Ash. May's mother left because she had better things to do, and she stuck the note to the city's exit.

"Me too," said Max, looking down.

"I'm sure she'll watch the pokemon league on tv," said Brock.

"Yeah!" agreed Ash.

"Let's go, Ash! You're going to win, that's for sure!" said Max.

"Or, if we take May's loss as foreshadowing, Ash is going to lose," said Brock.

"Brock…thanks a lot," said Ash sarcastically.

The trio went to a hotel to spend the night, and the following morning they would leave the city.

-------------------------------------Division Ice-cream Cone-----------------------------------

"Ready to go, May?" asked Drew. The two had went on a shopping spree. Besides clothes, they bought food items and a lot of useless junk like edible pokeballs and a tank full of algae which they vowed to take care of. They both seemed to like algae.

"Yup! Let's go!" said May. "I wonder where Ash and the others are."

"Maybe they went out of the city for fresh air," suggested Drew.

They walked to the city's gates. (Note 2 at end of one-shot)

"Hey look! There's a note that says 'To May' on it!" said May.

"I assume that's for you," said Drew, when May looked like she was going to pass it.

"Oh, right," May giggled nervously, and took the note off of the gate. She read it out loud, which she soon realized was a mistake.

_To May,_

_It's not everyday that you get an opportunity_

_To be with a guy like Drew!_

_I talked it over with Ash, Max, and Brock._

_Travel with Drew! Ash and Brock will_

_Take care of Max, so don't worry._

_May, you've got yourself a boyfriend!_

_From,_

_Your mother, Caroline!_

_P.S.: Ash and Co. left already, so there's _

_No hope there. _

"W-what was that?" May muttered, shocked. She ripped up the note.

"No one told you to read it out loud," said Drew, unnerved by the note.

May bit into a chocolate bar. "Well, I don't have anywhere to go…"

"You can travel with me, I guess…" said Drew.

"Where are you going?" asked May.

Drew was about to say something, but then stopped. Finally, he decided to say it. "I'm going to…Lilycove town to try some of the chicken soup there."

"Really?" May had stars in her eyes. "I've _always_ wanted to try some!"

"Then I'm going to Kanto," said Drew.

"What's that?" asked May.

"A place," answered Drew.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there!" exclaimed May, although that was obviously fake.

"Today, on May's expedition," said May, making a square with her fingers. "Our heroine has been forced to travel with an _enigmatic_ person who is _supposedly_ called Drew! This has been brought about by a family conspiracy."

"You need a life," said Drew.

"I have one, thanks!" said May, making a face.

"Supposedly called Drew?" asked Drew.

"How should I know if that's your real name? For all I know, it could be Shuu!" said May.

Drew did the Drew Thing (See note 3 at end of one-shot). "That's not a bad name."

They began to walk out of the city. They passed by some people, who sweat-dropped at their matching clothes. Drew looked frustrated, while May just waved.

End!

The following notes are just author's notes that I don't exactly want to insert in the one-shot itself.

Note 1: Wow.

Note 2: Of course that's the first thing Drew suggests. Anyway, I _think_ the city is Slateport, but since I'm not sure…

Note 3: When Drew does that thing with his hair.

Oh shoot, all my stories involve _food! _Well, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time, and cheers!


End file.
